powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Shiba
:For the Boom! Studios Comic Book version of this character, see Lauren Shiba (2016 comic) Lauren Shiba'''http://www.kimberleycrossman.com/projects-power-rangers-samurai__I.118166__N.84 is the older sister of Jayden Shiba in Power Rangers Super Samurai. She is the true 18th head of the Shiba Clan. As such she took over the role of '''Samurai Ranger Fire, the Red Samurai Ranger and led the team against the Nighlok, being the only one who could seal Xandred away. Character History Lauren and Jayden were separated at a very young age. Lauren was sent away in an attempt to fool the Nighloks into thinking Jayden was the true head of the Shiba Clan in order to protect her as she perfected the sealing symbol. As part of this plan, Jayden had to keep this a secret from the other Rangers. Eventually Lauren returned to the Shiba house, and Jayden decided that he had to leave and put Lauren in charge, stating "There can only be one Red Ranger", noting that the Rangers' loyalties may be divided if he stays. Lauren notes that she'd hoped Jayden would find another way and that they could all fight together, but however, she relents. Jayden's plan ultimately backfired when Antonio decided to go after him. Mike also expressed his dissent toward this change in leadership. She trains a lot and seems not to eat much, so it is no surprise that she loves to eat Mia's cooking since she doesn't have a lot to compare it to. She showed great skill during her training with the LightZord, countering all its hits with her Spin Sword. When Mike asked to train with her, he was beaten easily. After Master Xandred returned and absorbed Dayu, Lauren performed the Sealing Symbol while the other Rangers distracted Xandred to buy her time to prepare it. After Lauren was done drawing the Symbol, she used it on Xandred, only to find out that Dayu's humanity protected him from the blast. After her failure to perform the Sealing Symbol, she gave leadership back to Jayden, as well as supplying the Shiba Fire disk to strike Xandred's weak spot. When the first doesn't work, a badly injured and weakened Lauren gave all the symbol power she had onto a second Shiba Fire disk. After the battle, the Power Rangers went their separate ways. While Lauren left, she promised Jayden that they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Super Megaforce Lauren was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Given her Sentai counterpart fought in the Legend War, it is entirely possible that she did indeed fight elsewhere. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The Red Samurai Ranger is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. She is an epic character unlocked when reaching the Shiba Grove stage. Her entire move set is based around her sword, with her spin fire sword and Kanji Fireballs as specials. Her assist is a fire sword smash. Red Samurai Ranger As the Red Ranger, Lauren has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Red Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Disk Buckle *Mega Blade Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Red Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode using the Black Box. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - }} Ranger Key The Red Samurai Ranger Key is Lauren’s personal Ranger Key. This key has been used by the Mega Rangers in the Super Mega Cannon on one occasion so far. * Used in the Super Mega Cannon against Redker. Family *Mr. Shiba - Father *Jayden Shiba - Younger Brother Notes *Lauren is the second female Red Ranger in the Power Rangers series, preceded by Charlie from SPD. However, Lauren is the first female red chronologically, as SPD takes place in 2025. **She is also the first female Red Ranger on the side of good. **She is also the first female Red Ranger to have a counterpart in Super Sentai, who herself has the distinction of being Super Sentai's first female Red Sentai Ranger. **She is also the first female ranger to replace a male ranger of the same color in the same season. **She is also the first Ranger to take another Ranger's place on the team in-season since S.P.D.. * Lauren is the first replacement ranger to also be an extra Ranger. *Though Lauren and Jayden have their own separate, identical powers, they are not seen on-screen in Samurai Ranger forms simultaneously. However they both utilize the powers that come with being a Ranger without needing to consult each other, even in completely different locations, each using a different morpher. Jayden did however need to give her additional powers to lead the team, which included the Samurai Disks he acquired as well as the Black Box. *Lauren had an action figure released outside of the usual "waves" of Samurai figures as the "7th Mystery Ranger". Her package was a blind box without any hints as to who the figure might be. However, it was released in late January 2013, thus any surprise regarding the Ranger's identity had long since dissipated. *She is the only Samurai Ranger not to have an actual morphing sequence. *She is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Samurai **Episode 16: Fight Fire With Fire **Episode 17: The Great Duel **Episode 18: Evil Reborn **Episode 19: The Sealing Symbol **Episode 20/Finale: Samurai Forever See Also References Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle